I'll Follow You Until You Love Me
by Softy Hemingway
Summary: Elena file le parfait amour avec Stefan, mais le brusque revirement de situation dans sa relation avec Damon va tout chambouler. Fera t-elle le bon choix ?
1. Il Est Temps d'Assumer

_**Titre **: I'll Follow You Until You Love Me_

_**Auteur **: Softy Hemingway_

_**Résumé **: L'histoire ce situe à peu près après la fin de l'épisode 22. Katherine s'est enfuie de la maison avant qu'Elena ne puisse l'aperçevoir, en emportant le corps du père de cette dernière. Personne n'est donc au courant du retour de Katherine, et Damon est persuadé d'avoir embrassé la petite amie de son frère._

_**Disclaimer **: L.J Smith et la CW_

_**Pairing **: Elena/Stefan Elena/Damon_

* * *

J'étais seule, dans le manoir des frères Salvatore. Enfin non, je savais que Damon était dans son bureau, en train de régler je ne sais quelle affaire dans laquelle il était encore impliqué, mais à vrai dire, je m'en moquais. J'essayais de l'éviter depuis un certain temps, car il se montrait différent, comme intéressé, et je ne pouvais lui permettre de tout briser entre Stefan et moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'immisce dans mon bonheur, dans mon histoire, et surtout dans ma vie. Il me troublait, sa voix, ses yeux, son corps, c'était indéniable. Mais ça ne restait pourtant qu'une attirance purement physique, et je ne voulais en aucun cas lui laisser la chance de me faire ressentir plus que cela. Mon petit-ami s'était absenté, pour se nourrir, et j'espérais de tout cœur qu'il ne retombe pas dans ses délires sanglant, comme avant. Je montai à l'étage, passai sur la pointe des pieds devant le bureau de Damon et entrai dans notre chambre. Le lit était encore défait de la veille, et je m'attelai à la tâche, consciencieuse. J'avais à peine commencé à tiré les draps qu'une voix sur le seuil me fit sursauter.

**- Vas-tu continuer longtemps à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?**

Je me stoppai net, un peu abasourdie par la question qu'il venait de me poser. Sa voix était dur, sans appel, et semblait pourtant emplit d'une tristesse que ce dernier n'avait jamais laissé entrevoir depuis que je le connaissais. Où était-donc passé le Damon arrogant, manipulateur et sans conscience ? Il m'avait toujours habituée à un flegmatisme à toute épreuve, à donner l'apparence d'être un bloc de glace sur lequel les sentiments glissaient comme de l'eau sur une surface imperméable. Oui. C'était bien le mot qui convenait. J'avais pris le frère de mon petit copain pour un être imperméable.

**- Et toi ? Vas-tu continuer longtemps à me poser des questions dénuées de tout sens ou comptes-tu m'expliquer ?**

Visiblement, ma réponse –qui n'en n'était pas vraiment une, ne combla pas ses attentes, il m'apparaissait comme, au contraire, encore plus énervé. Du pas de la porte, il se retrouva face à moi, me forçant à lâcher les draps et m'éloigner du lit. Par simple précaution, je reculai tout de même d'un pas. Je n'étais pas sur à cent pour cent de pouvoir anticiper les réactions du vampire menaçant qui se trouvait face à moi. De plus, Stefan était sortit, je devais donc me débrouiller seule… Il s'approcha de moi, à pas lent et mesuré, me fixant d'un air qui me fit froid dans le dos. Celui d'un prédateur jaugeant sa proie. Sa démarche féline en était la preuve même, et, à force de tenter de m'esquiver, je me trouvais bientôt acculée au mur. Ma respiration s'accéléra sans que je ne puisse rien faire, ce qui parut le ravir au plus haut point. Il leva la main vers moi, et instinctivement, je sursautais et me protégeait le visage. Ma réaction parut l'étonner.

**- Pensais-tu réellement que je lèverais la main sur toi ? **me demanda t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Je le fixai. J'arrivai à lire dans ses yeux un mélange d'incompréhension, il semblait déconfit.

**- Je ne sais plus à quoi m'attendre avec toi Damon ! Tu sais si…**

**- Beau ? Attirant ? Séduisant ? Je le sais, ne t'inqu…**

**- Si lunatique ! Tu collectionnes les comportements marginaux et contradictoires comme tu collectionnes les femmes, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux !**

Je pu le voir rouler des yeux, comme si je venais de dire quelque chose de complètement stupide, comme si mes mots sonnaient à ses oreilles comme des énormités sans nom ! Et puis son expression changea brusquement, plus sombre, légèrement mauvaise, ce qui me mit mal à l'aise. Gêne qui s'accentua d'avantage lorsque sa main, précédemment posé avec douceur sur ma joue, glissa sur mon épaule pour me plaquer avec vigueur contre le mur. C'est qu'il me faisait mal l'imbécile !

**- C'est un peu fort venu de toi non ? Tu dénigrais Katherine après avoir appris qu'elle s'envoyait en l'air avec les deux frères Salvatore, mais au fond tu es comme elle ! Alors ne me reproche de ne pas savoir ce que je veux…**

J'écarquillai les yeux, choquée par ce que venait de m'annoncer le vampire, le plus sérieux du monde. Je commençais vaguement à comprendre. Il pensait que j'avais des sentiments pour lui, mais il faisait une grossière erreur. J'aimais Stefan, plus que tout au monde. Du moins je l'espérais. Je plongeai mon regard dans celui de mon interlocuteur, qui rapprochait de plus son visage du mien. Cette inhabituelle proximité entre lui et moi provoqua une sensation étrange dans mon corps et un frisson me parcouru l'échine.

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler… **articulai-je difficilement, ne pouvant détourner le regard de ses lèvres légèrement entrouverte, tandis que son haleine chaude venait chatouiller mes narines.

**- Allons Elena ! Je peux admettre que tu n'assumes pas devant Stefan que tu ne m'aies fiévreusement embrassé devant chez toi l'autre jour, mais tu n'es pas obligé de faire comme si tu avais tout oublié ! **s'exclama t-il visiblement furieux et… Triste ?

Je n'eus pourtant pas le temps de m'attarder sur son ressentit, sa phrase ayant claqué dans l'air comme un coup de feu au beau milieu d'une cérémonie de mariage dans une église. Il divaguait complètement ! Je crus d'abord à une blague, mais son sérieux à toute épreuve m'obligea à réfuter cette théorie absurde. Damon n'était pas du genre à plaisanter avec les autres.

**- Tu as bu ? **questionnai-je, soupçonneuse.

**- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Avoue au moins que tu as apprécié et que tu t'en souviens ! **s'emporta t-il.

**- Mais je te jure que jamais je ne t'ai embrassé ! **hurlai-je encore plus fort que lui pour tenter de couvrir sa voix.

Il resta de marbre quelques secondes, me fixant étrangement. Puis, sans prévenir, je sentis ses douces lèvres se plaquer avec une certaine animosité sur les miennes, ce qui me laissa quelque peu hébétée. Je me surpris même à apprécier ce contact charnel passionné et à y répondre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une de ses mains s'insinua sous mon débardeur pour tenter de dégrafer mon soutien-gorge que l'image de Stefan s'imposa dans mon esprit. Je passais une main dans ses cheveux, il sembla prendre ce geste pour un encouragement car il me dévora la bouche encore plus sauvagement, je me sentis presque défaillir. Mais cette main que j'avais sournoisement glisser dans sa chevelure ne me servit qu'à le sortir de sa transe. C'est donc en lui tirant les cheveux avec force que je réussis à le repousser et m'enfuir, le laissant seul dans la chambre de Stefan.

Je dévalais à toute allure les escaliers, manquant de trébucher sur la dernière et me rattrapai de justesse à la rambarde, pour tomber nez à nez avec Stefan, semblant passablement surpris de me voir débouler ainsi dans le hall.

**- Ça ne va pas ? **me demanda t-il subitement inquiet.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui avouer ce qui s'était passé à l'étage avec son frère, car cela ne ferait qu'empirer la situation déjà précaire entre d'eux. Je fis un effort surhumain pour afficher un sourire détaché et le serrer contre mon cœur, logeant ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Calmant tant bien que mal ma respiration.

**- Je t'ai entendu entrer, alors j'ai couru… Tu m'as manqué !**

**- Je ne suis sorti qu'une demie heure ma chérie… **répondit-il en souriant doucement.

En guise de réponse, je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai chastement, ce qui parut le ravir au plus haut point.


	2. Je Ne Peux Rien Contre La Tentation

_Voilà la suite les amis, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Le caractère de Stefan peut paraître étrange, mais ça bel et bien comme cela que je l'imagine dans la saison 2, et puis on va dire que ça m'arrange aussi ^^ ! Si vous avez la moindre remarque, reviews :D !_

_**Disclaimer :**__ L.J Smith et la CW_

* * *

Il faisait froid aujourd'hui, et dehors le sol était recouvert d'un mince tapis blanc. La neige était tombée toute la nuit, faisant très nettement chuter la température sur la petite ville de Mystic Falls, pour le bonheur des enfants qui s'ébrouaient dans leur jardin, et mon grand désespoir, car j'étais vraiment de nature très frileuse. J'étais assise sur le canapé le plus près de la cheminée, qui malheureusement était éteinte, emmitouflée dans un grand pull de laine blanc et bien chaud, quoique un peu rugueux, recroquevillée un livre à la main. J'étais férue de littérature française, contrairement aux autres jeunes de mon âge, mais je ne me sentais nullement honteuse, trop passionnée pour me soucier du regard des autres. Néanmoins, ce ne fut pas mon livre qui me permit de me réchauffer lorsque Damon passa la porte d'entrée, provoquant un courant d'air glacial dans le salon, me gelant jusqu'aux os. Je ne pu me retenir d'éternuer. J'aurais bien allumer un feu dans la cheminée mais il n'y avait plus de bois, et je ne me sentais pas d'aller affronter le froid pour me rendre en forêt. Damon s'avança dans ma direction, et, troublée, je fis semblant de me replonger dans ma lecture et de ne pas remarquer ce qui se passait autour de moi. Il ne renonça pourtant pas.

**- Tu as froid ?** me demanda t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, l'ignorant avec une impolitesse que je ne me connaissais pourtant pas et un naturel désarçonnant. Loin de se démonter, il s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge pour me forcer à lever les yeux vers lui. Excédée, je posais mon livre sur mes genoux et le fixai comme j'aurais fixé le dernier des imbéciles avant d'applaudir sans conviction.

**- Bravo Damon, tu t'améliores !**

Cela ne parut pas le déstabiliser plus que ça, mais il tourna tout de même les talons avant de rouvrir la porte d'entrée, provoquant une nouvelle vague de froid.

**Et ferme cette satanée porte !** m'écriai-je à son attention juste avant qu'il ne me la claque au nez.

Furieuse, je me replongeai dans ma lecture, mais à présent, je n'arrivai plus à me concentrer car trop de pensées vagabondaient encore dans mon esprit, et tout se mélangeait. Je pensais à Damon, et ce qui s'était passé la semaine passée dans la chambre de son frère. Je pensais à notre baiser passionné et sauvage. A sa langue caressant la mienne, ses mains s'insinuant avec ferveur sous mon haut et son corps tout contre le mien. Il me prenait pour son jouet, et c'était surement ce qui me mettait le plus hors de moi. Il espérait m'utiliser comme roue de secours pour palier le manque horrible que lui causait l'absence de son ancienne amante, Katherine. J'étais certaine qu'il la voyait à travers moi, et cela me dégoutait presque, et me rendait maussade en même temps. Je ne l'attirais pas pour ce que j'étais mais pour ce que je représentais dans son esprit perdu et embrumé par la solitude, par les fantasmes inassouvis. Cette odieuse pensée me fit immédiatement dériver vers Stefan. Lui aussi m'avait avoué être venu à moi pour la simple et unique raison que je ressemblais à cette maudite vampire, mais qu'il avait appris à m'aimer en oubliant Katherine. Mais j'en doutais fortement. Par ailleurs, il était de plus en plus étrange ces derniers temps. Il s'absentait souvent sans s'expliquer, sans fournir la moindre explication –pas même à moi, et rentrait à des heures tardives, chose à laquelle il ne m'avait jamais habituée auparavant. Son comportement également avait changé : Il semblait plus sur de lui. Plus hautain et plus méprisant, il reprenait confiance en lui. Peut être un peu trop. Pour ne rien arranger, une vague de meurtre avait eu lieu ici, toutes avec la même explication : Attaque animale. Damon me dégoutait, ce meurtrier me dégoutait. Et il m'attirait irrémédiablement. Il était si méchant, stupide, condescendant, arrogant, terriblement sexy, enivrant, addictif et séduisant. Je me maudissais intérieurement de penser à de telles choses, car jamais je ne pourrais trahir la confiance de Stefan. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à le faire souffrir, quitte à en faire les frais.

Je devais me changer les idées, et rester assise à broyer du noir ne m'aiderait surement pas. J'enfilai mes nouvelles bottes en cuir et me dirigeai vers la porte. C'est un Damon recouvert de neige que je percutai. Il avait les bras chargés de bois. Moi, à présent, j'étais chargée de neige, et je grelottai sur le pas de la porte. Le vent était frigorifiant et me provoqua une douleur lancinante dans tout le corps. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je me mis à pleurer à chaude larme, mouillant encore plus mon pull en m'essuyant le visage avec. Surement apitoyé, Damon me prit dans ses bras et me monta à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Il me posa sur le plancher grinçant et me retira mon pull et mon jean, imbibé d'eau. Je pleurai toujours, sans pouvoir m'arrêter, comme une enfant qui aurait un gros chagrin, et je tremblai. J'avais l'impression d'être enveloppé dans un bloc de glace. Je me retrouvai bientôt en sous-vêtements. Il commença à se dévêtir à son tour, sa chemise et son jean tombèrent bientôt au sol. Je le regardai, sans comprendre, tandis que de timides larmes dévalaient le long de mes joues. Il me reprit dans ses bras, défit le lit et me coucha dedans avant de s'installer à mes côtés et de rabattre la couverture sur nos deux corps. Je me demandai s'il serait capable de profiter de mon état de faiblesse pour arriver à ses fins, mais je ne voulais pas y croire. Même dans son lit, je continuai de grelotter. Il passa une de ses mains autour de ventre et me cala tout contre lui. Tout de suite, la chaleur de son torse irradia dans mon dos, et je cessai vite de trembler. J'étais tellement bien, là, blotti contre son corps chaud et musclé, la tête reposant sur des oreillers moelleux à souhait et imprégner de sa divine odeur, je ne voulais plus que cela s'arrête. Je sentais les mains de Damon venir caresser avec douceur mon épaule et ma nuque, m'arrachant une myriade de frisson tous plus agréables les uns que les autres. Il fit alors glisser la bretelle de mon soutien-gorge et je pu sentir ses lèvres se poser sur mon cou en l'embrasser avec une avidité visiblement retenu. Je ne pu malheureusement retenir un soupir de plaisir qui sembla l'enhardir d'avantage, mais c'était totalement involontaire de ma part.

**Damon… Je…**

Il me retourna alors pour que je lui fasse face, et détailla mon corps sans aucune discrétion, ce qui me fit rougir et me flatta en même temps. Il n'affichait plus ce petit sourire arrogant et énigmatique qui le rendait si horripilant lorsqu'il était sur le point de gagner ce qu'il voulait, il ne souriait même pas. Il semblait sérieux, attentif et calme. Doux. J'en étais perdue. De son pouce, il essuya une larme qui s'aventurait près de mon œil, et fini par sceller ses lèvres aux miennes, resserrant son étreinte sur moi. J'essayais vainement de me débattre, avant de finalement succomber à la douceur de sa bouche. Tenter de lui résister était pour moi atrocement douloureux et fatiguant, il m'aurait à l'usure, et le savait. J'allais souffrir, et je le savais. Il allait passer une nuit ou deux avec moi, avant de se rendre compte que je n'étais absolument pas celle qu'il avait perdu. Je n'étais pas Katherine.

**Je ne suis pas Katherine…** marmonnai-je plus pour moi-même que pour lui.

Il ne m'écoutait déjà plus, je sentais ses mains courir sur mon corps tandis que je posai avec délicatesse une de mes mains sur son torse parfaitement dessiné et presque imberbe. Je m'amusai à redessiner du bout du doigt ses muscles saillants, allant même jusqu'à timidement jouer avec l'élastique de son caleçon, ce qui lui arracha un grognement d'impatience. D'une main, il dégrafa mon soutien gorge, tandis que de l'autre, il me procurait mille frisson en me caressant toujours plus près du but. Je sentis ses lèvres délaisser les miennes pour venir happer un de mes seins, en mordillant, doucement d'abord, puis plus fortement, le petit bout de chair sensible. Ma main passa sur ses fesses de rêve, pour coller son bassin au plus près du mien, et je sentis bientôt sa dureté contre ma cuisse, ce qui m'excita d'autant plus. Sa main à lui me retira définitivement mon boxer et s'insinua en moi, m'arrachant un halètement de plaisir. Il n'était pas doux, mais beaucoup plus sauvage, tout l'inverse de Stefan. Ce dernier me traitait toujours comme une chose fragile et délicate, Damon, lui, ne s'embarrassait pas de ses scrupules. J'aimais ça, et là, entre ses bras, je me sentais enfin vivre pleinement. Il releva la tête et sa bouche avide se désintéressa de mon sein, il se contenta de me fixer, tandis que j'ondulais sous sa douce torture, haletante. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir. Je sentis alors une vague de frisson électrique me traverser toute entière, ainsi qu'une intense chaleur exploser dans mon bas-ventre, et poussai un intense cri de jouissance sous ses doigts. Reprenant mon souffle avec difficulté, je le regardai se débarrasser de son caleçon, laissant apparaître son membre fièrement dressé. Jamais, même dans mes plus doux fantasmes, je n'aurais pu imaginer pareil merveille. Cet homme était véritablement un appel à la luxure passionnelle et brutale. Il se positionna sur moi, et lorsque je sentis son sexe venir frotter doucement contre le mien, je pris soudainement conscience de ce que j'étais en train de faire.

**Damon… Non… Damon !**

Il se redressa et me fixa étrangement, comme s'il ne comprenait que nous étions en train de faire quelque chose de très mal.

**Je ne peux pas Damon… Je… C'est impossible… Je ne suis pas celle que tu veux…**

Ma voix se brisa sur mes derniers mots, mais devant son air ahuris, je fus obligée de poursuivre de manière plus explicite.

**Je ne suis pas Katherine ! Et tu le sais, je ne le serais jamais ! Tu perds ton temps Damon, tu te rendras vite compte que je suis bien incapable de palier son absence… Alors… Tu me laisseras, et… Je ne veux pas souffrir !**

Son visage perdit de sa couleur, et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Il enfila son caleçon en deux temps trois mouvements et descendit du lit, récupérant ses vêtements.

**- Tu ne me connais pas**, déclara t-il trop froidement avant de quitter sa chambre.


	3. La Vengeance Se Mange Très Chaude

_Voilà le troisième et dernier chapitre de ce ThreeShot, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire ! Je laisse la fin ouverte, on ne sait jamais, si vous désirez voir une suite de cette courte histoire, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : Reviews :) !_

_**Disclaimer :**__ L.J Smith et la CW_

* * *

**- Damon !**

Le rustre ignora totalement ma réponse et sortit de sa chambre, me laissant nue sur son lit, seule avec mes vieux démons. J'enfilai négligemment mes sous-vêtements et me prit la tête dans les mains, dépitée. Je refusais pourtant de pleurer. J'en avais par-dessus la tête de me laisser aller aux larmes pour un oui ou pour un non : J'avais mal agit, j'en étais consciente, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, j'avais faillit céder à Damon. Je l'avais laissé espérer qu'une relation entre nous deux était possible, alors que j'étais intimement persuadée que non. Je m'étais tiré toute seule la balle dans le pied, j'étais donc la seule à devoir assumer. J'enfilai mon jean, toujours trempé, et sortais en soutien gorge dans le couloir.

**Damon !**

**- Tu vas me foutre la paix Gilbert ?** s'écria t-il d'une voix vibrante de colère.

Je me sentis vexée qu'il me nomme ainsi, d'une façon aussi froide et impersonnelle, par mon simple nom de famille. La voix venait de son bureau, j'ouvrais donc la porte à la volée et m'approchai de lui à grands pas. Il se redressa subitement de sa chaise de bureau et vint à ma rencontre, m'empoignant par les bras pour me forcer à reculer. C'est qu'il me claquerait la porte au nez l'imbécile !

**Sors d'ici ! C'est mon bureau, et à se que je sache, tu n'as strictement rien à y faire ! **s'emporta t-il à nouveau.

Je n'avais absolument pas la force de contrer sa force et d'avancer, c'était un vampire tout de même, et je n'avais pas la moindre chance de prendre le dessus. Je me retrouvai donc bientôt dans le couloir. Il me referma la porte dessus. Remontée contre lui, je tambourinai à la porte.

**- Arrête de faire l'enfant !**

Pas de réponse. Je frappai avec d'avantage à la porte, à m'en rompre les poignets.

**Damon !**

Il daigna enfin ouvrir la porte, laissant juste de quoi me laisser entrevoir son visage, visiblement, j'avais épuisé toutes mes chances d'entrer. Sa colère semblait s'être calmée, comme si elle s'était envolée. Il me regardait calmement, l'air contrit.

**- Tu es la seule à faire l'enfant Elena… Tu t'amuses, tu t'amuses… Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que ça fait…**

**- De ce que ça fait à qui ?** m'exclamai-je, abasourdie par ses mots.

**- Tu as très bien compris…**

**- Mais je… Je s…**

Il ne m'écoutait plus, ayant une fois de plus refermé la porte son bureau sans me laisser le temps de terminer ma phrase, me laissant pantoise au seuil de la pièce. Je baissai tristement les yeux et appuyai mon front contre le bois vieilli. Un frisson me traversa, de froid encore une fois. Je décidai donc de laisser Damon où il était, et de ne plus l'importuner d'avantage. Je frappai une dernière fois, doucement cette fois-ci, même si je savais qu'il ne m'ouvrirait pas, je voulais juste attirer une dernière fois son attention.

**- Damon je… Désolée…**

Dépitée, je décidai de prendre une douche bien chaude pour me réchauffer et me faire belle pour Stefan lorsqu'il rentrerait. Quand il sera là, je le serrerai dans mes bras, et je lui dirais cent fois que je l'aime à en perdre la raison, et que rien ne nous séparera jamais. Je lui demanderais de partir, et de m'emmener avec lui. De partir loin de Damon et de sa méchanceté, je lui demanderais de s'enfuir avec moi, où bien de le chasser. Je ne pourrais trouver le bonheur tant qu'il vivrait aussi prêt de moi. Il était mon fruit défendu, et je mourrais d'envie d'y croquer à pleines dents à chaque fois que je croisais son chemin. Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation, c'était de la supprimer, purement et simplement. Je me déshabillai et entrai dans la douche, l'eau bouillante ne tardant pas à ruisseler sur ma peau cuivrée. Elle me procura le plus grand bien. Elle m'aidait à oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les mains de Damon sur moi, me procurant milles sensations plus agréables les unes que les autres, sa bouche sur la mienne, que je n'aurais d'ailleurs jamais imaginé si douce. Son regard si triste lorsqu'il avait affirmé que je ne me rendais pas compte de la portée de mes agissements, sa mine si défaite, si torturée… Non ! Je ne devais pas penser à ça. Pour me convaincre, je me passais rapidement le jet sur la figure et décidai de me laver le corps et les cheveux. Mon savon faisait aussi shampooing et sentait bon la fleur de tiaré, ce qui m'apaisa presque immédiatement. Je me rinçai, sortais de la douche et m'enveloppai dans une longue serviette blanche et bien chaude.

Je me sentais déjà mieux.

Je rejoignais la chambre de Stefan et ouvrait le placard qu'il m'avait attribué afin que j'y range quelques affaires pour les fois où je passais plusieurs jours ici. Qu'il était prévenant ! Gentil et protecteur, il avait tout pour me plaire. C'est là que je réalisais que ça n'étaient pas des affirmations, mais que j'essayais bel et bien de m'en persuader. J'essayais de me persuader que je préférais Stefan à Damon, ce qui, au fond, était surement faux. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, bientôt, je n'entendrais plus parler de ce satané frère et de son corps d'apollon qui appelait tant le mien, et alors, enfin, j'aurais l'esprit tranquille pour vivre mon bonheur. Je lâchai la serviette qui alla s'écraser au sol et choisissais un joli soutien gorge noir en dentelle fine, ainsi que le string assortis. Je choisirais ma tenue plus tard. Je me séchai les cheveux et les brossais longuement jusqu'à ce qu'ils adoptent la position parfaite. Je me maquillai légèrement les yeux d'un coup de crayon et faisait impasse sur le gloss. Il était inutile que je ressemble à un gâteau d'anniversaire ou que je donne l'impression de m'être faite violer par Crayola, ça aurait vraiment été le comble ! J'entendis alors la porte d'entrée claquer. Stefan était rentré ! Redoutant que Damon ne le croise avant moi et fasse capoter tous mes projets, j'enfilai une chemise noire trop grande pour moi, appartenant de toute évidence à mon petit ami, et sortais de la chambre en trombe, n'attachant que sommairement les boutons du milieu, ne prenant même pas le soin d'enfiler un pantalon. Je me stoppai net dans les marches lorsque j'entendis l'écho d'une conversation. Zut ! Je m'étais faite devancée ! Curieuse, je tendis l'oreille.

**- Elle est revenue Damon…**

Je retenais mon souffle.

**Katherine est revenue…**

**- Ça expliquerai bien des choses en effet**, murmura la voix sombré et placide du vampire que je souhaitais à tout prix voir disparaître de ma vie. **Mais, comment le sais-tu ?**

**- J'ai passé la journée dans ses bras, et elle m'a chargé de te prévenir qu'elle me choisissait moi, et que sa décision était irrévocable, du moins… Pour l'instant…**

Mon cœur loupa un battement, et je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas toujours pas recommencé à respirer. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. C'était impossible, Stefan ne pouvait pas m'avoir trompé avec cette Katherine, lui qui avait toujours clamé haut et fort qu'il la détestait et qu'il ne m'aimait pas pour ma ressemblance avec elle ! Je remontais les marches sans prendre la peine d'être discrète et m'asseyais promptement en face de ma coiffeuse. Je me remis à me peigner les cheveux, m'obligeant à fixer mon regard pour ne pas me laisser aller au chagrin. J'ignore combien de temps passa, une heure, peut être deux, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre enfin dans mon dos.

**- Elena…**

C'était la voix de Damon.

**- Je sais**, l'interrompis-je.

Il sembla surpris.

**- Stefan a…**

**- Je sais**, m'écriai-je avec fureur en envoyant valdinguer mon poing dans le miroir qui explosa littéralement.

J'avais la main striée de plaies peu profondes, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, Damon était à mes côtés, retirant les bouts restés plantés. Son expression changea soudainement, ses yeux noircir d'un seul coup. Je sus alors que ma blessure avait allumé chez lui une soif douloureuse. Je le forçai à lâcher prise et léchait la totalité du sang qui s'évadait de l'entaille, prenant bien garde à ne pas l'avaler. Stefan avait décidé de piétiner mon cœur ? Il allait le regretter, amèrement. Me hissant sur la pointe des pieds, j'embrassai doucement mon prétendant, déversant le liquide pourpre directement entre ses lèvres. Je l'entendis soupirer de plaisir. Je tenais l'instrument de ma victoire. Je le fixai, et, d'une voix fébrile, le suppliai :

**- Venge-moi…**

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour le convaincre, il passa directement ses mains autour de ma taille et, sans prendre le temps de fermer la porte, m'arracha la chemise que je portais tout en m'allongeant sur le lit. J'avais gagné…


	4. Trompe Moi Une Fois, Honte A Toi

_J'ai succombé, et j'ai écrit la suite de ce qui devait rester un ThreeShot ! J'espère néanmoins que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et que les fans de Damon et Elna ne seront pas trop déçus ! Mais bon, j'me tais et je vous laisse découvrir tout ça !_

_**Disclaimer :** L.J Smith et la CW_

* * *

Ses gestes n'étaient pas aussi doux que la dernière fois, il semblait d'un seul coup évacuer toute la frustration qu'il avait accumulé depuis la première fois qu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, quelques jours plus tôt. Il dévorait ma nuque de baiser tandis que ses mains se baladait sur mon corps, se faisant alors exploratrices sensuelles et impatientes. Je posais mes mains en coupe de part et d'autre de son visage et le forçait à me regarder, je me redressais alors et m'emparait de ses lèvres avec douceur et retenue. Je le repoussai en arrière et m'agenouillai, il en fit de même. Mon baiser se fit plus fougueux, plus brûlant. Je sentis sa langue caresser mes lèvres et lui offrait presque immédiatement l'accès. Nos langues se rencontrèrent avec brusquerie, comme si elles n'avaient toujours attendu que ça. Il me dévorait littéralement la bouche, je me sentais d'ailleurs de plus en plus lascive entre ses bras musclé. Il descendit pour reprendre sa torture dans le creux de mon cou, glissant sa première main dans le bas de mon dos pour me coller d'avantage à lui, laissant son autre main dégrafer mon soutien gorge et se balader sur ma poitrine. Je le sentais particulièrement excité. Je lui retirais son t-shirt et embrassait son torse avec avidité, léchant doucement ses abdominaux, puis de plus en plus bas. Il ne pu contenir un halètement de plaisir. Il m'allongea de force et retira son jean, retirant par la même occasion mon string, qui commençait à être de trop. Il laissa traîner sa langue de mon cou jusqu'à mon nombril, puis descendit encore. La pression était intenable, je crus que j'allais exploser de désir.

**- Damon…**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je venais de prononcer son nom. Pendant l'espace d'une microseconde, j'avais envisagé de lui demander de ne pas faire ça, mais lorsque je sentis une nouvelle fois sa langue s'insinuer en moi, cette fâcheuse idée s'envola. Sa langue caressait les moindres replis de mon intimité, et je ne pu m'empêcher de gémir sous cette douce torture. Je me redressais soudainement et le forçait à s'allonger à son tour, passant avec lenteur mes doigts sous l'élastique de son caleçon, le fixant sans relâche. Il grogna d'impatience, et pour le contenter, je le lui retirais complètement. J'effleurais sa verge tendue du bout de mes doigts, sans pour autant aller plus loin. N'y tenant plus, il attrapa ma main dans la sienne et la plaqua sur son sexe, commençant un va et vient langoureux qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Il lâcha enfin ma main, me laissant peu à peu prendre les commandes. D'un geste sûr, je passai ma langue sur toute la longueur de son sexe, avant de le prendre en bouche, recommençant mon lent supplice qui semblait le ravir au plus haut point. A bout de nerf, il me fit basculer sous lui, se collant tout contre moi. D'instinct, j'écartais les cuisses, pour lui permettre un accès plus facile. Il ne se fit pas dire deux fois, et plongea en moi avec une violence certaine qui me fit hurler à la fois de douleur et de plaisir. Je n'avais jamais connu ça, il m'emplissait et me comblait comme jamais. Je me sentais au bord de la jouissance.

**- Elena ?**

J'ouvris les yeux et me redressai soudainement, prenant appuie sur mes coudes, tandis que Damon lui, s'arrêta simplement d'aller et venir en moi, et je fus forcée d'avouer que je ressentis une importante frustration. Stefan se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les yeux écarquillés. Il finit par sortir de sa torpeur et partit en trombe, claquant la porte. J'avais réussis, ma vengeance était parfaitement accomplie. Mais à présent, tout devait s'arrêter, je ne devais pas laisser éclore d'avantage les sentiments que je commençais à nourrir pour Damon, ce n'était pas convenable. Appuyée sur mes coudes, je lui souris néanmoins.

**- Merci…**

Il parut surpris, mais se retira pas. J'essayais de me redresser mais il m'en empêcha, me bloquant en position allongée tandis qu'il reprenait ses divins mouvements de va et vient. Un faible gémissement de plaisir s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres. Je fermais les yeux.

**- Damon… Arrête…**

**- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça…**

Ceci étant dit, il plongea son visage dans le creux de mon cou et reprit ses embrassades passionnées, mordillant sans jamais mordre, ce qui me grisait deux fois plus. Savoir qu'à n'importe quel moment, il pouvait perdre le contrôle et me vider de mon sang m'effrayait et m'excitait à la fois. Ses coups de bassin se faisaient de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus profonds, et finalement, je me laissais retomber dans les méandres du plaisir, n'essayant même plus de contenir mes gémissements. Il du le remarquer car il ralentit subitement, me fixant, avant de carrément se retirer.

**- Tu es sûr que… Tu veux que j'arrête…** murmura t-il, lui aussi essouflé.

**-** **Non…** répondis-je, la voix voilée par le plaisir, légèrement honteuse.

**- Certaine ?**

Je me mordis la lèvre de confusion tandis que mes deux mains venaient se plaquer sur ses fesses pour l'inciter à reprendre ses mouvements. J'entrouvrais légèrement les yeux et pu voir son sourire vainqueur, je me laissais alors totalement aller.

**- Continue…**

Et c'est comme un fou qu'il replongea en moi, et on était à présent bien loin de la douceur de nos premiers attouchements, nous avions tous les deux la fièvre au corps. Il commença alors à augmenter le rythme de ses va-et-vient, l'obligeant à chercher une prise à quoi s'agripper de toute urgence. Ses mains ne trouvèrent rien d'autre que mes poignets, disposé de part et d'autre de mon visage. Il donna tout ce qu'il avait dans les derniers coups de bassins, alors qu'une sensation de plaisir électrique s'emparait de mon corps. L'orgasme nous foudroya tous les deux en plein élan et nos voix se mêlèrent dans un long et bruyant gémissement. Il garda la tête contre mon épaule et s'écrasa contre moi, à bout de force. Je passais une main dans son dos et une main dans ses cheveux, le caressant doucement, essayant tant bien que mal de calmer les battements de cœur en déroute. De calmer ma respiration.

_Je tiens à toi Damon._

**- Damon je…**

**- Je sais, tu as fait ça pour te venger, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais rien m'imaginer… Tu y as trouvé ton compte, et moi j'ai pu assouvir une pulsion sexuelle qui me taraudait depuis quelque temps, n'en parlons plus maintenant…**

Ses paroles me blessèrent cruellement, mais je m'efforçai pourtant de ne pas le montrer. Lui avouer qu'il m'avait vexée revenait à lui avouer que je ne ressentais pas qu'une simple amitié envers lui, mais beaucoup plus. Je ne pouvais me le permettre. J'avais eu raison depuis le début, il s'était juste servie de moi pour satisfaire ses envies sexuelles, jamais il n'avait ressentit plus pour moi qu'un simple désir physique. J'étais une fille de plus. Je le repoussai donc et me relevait, enfilant mes sous-vêtements et ma chemise sous son air surpris avant de sortir en claquant la porte, mécontente. Elle sentit bientôt une main lui enserrer le poignet, l'empêchant d'avancer d'avantage. Elle se retourna alors, plantant son regard noir dans celui de son interlocuteur.

**- C'est quoi ton problème Elena ?**

**- Qu… Mon problème ? Mon problème ? Tu te fous de moi Damon c'est ça ? C'est une blague ? C'est quoi, un jeu pour toi ? Un test ? C'est Stefan qui t'a demandé de faire ça ?**

**- Quoi ? Mais tu divagues complètement !**

**- C'est moi qui divague ! C'est la meilleure !** m'écriai-je, me prenant la tête dans les mains. **Merde… Mais comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide… Comment j'ai pu croire un seul instant à tes mensonges !**

Il resta silencieux, mais je sentis que mes paroles semblaient enfin l'atteindre, car l'étonnement qui se lisait précédemment dans ses yeux se transforma en tristesse, comme si j'avais enfin réussi à toucher le point sensible. Je le plantai dans le couloir pour m'habiller, il fallait que je parte chercher Stefan. J'avais réagis comme une enfant, au lieu de posément discuter avec lui pour savoir de quoi il en ressortait, j'avais agis par simple instinct de vengeance, par pur plaisir de le faire souffrir à mon tour. J'avais agis comme… Damon. Cette pensée me souleva l'estomac. J'enfilais un pull et un jean, ainsi que des chaussures chaudes. Je dévalai les marches et sortais, Damon m'attendait, devant la portière de ma voiture.

**- Calme-toi Elena…**

**- Tais-toi !**

**- Ecoute, je suis désolée, j'ai manqué de tact…**

**- Tu as manqué de… De tact ?** j'avais presque hurlé sur le dernier mot, folle de rage et de désespoir. **Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai voulu croire que tu avais changé et… Que tu étais capable de… D'arrêter de manipuler tout le monde… Je croyais que tu tenais à moi, visiblement je me trompais.**

**- Tu es la première à avoir essayé de me manipuler pour te venger de Stefan, alors ne te fais pas passer pour la victime !**

Une larme coula doucement sur ma joue pour s'évanouir dans la neige.

**- Tu t'es moqué de moi Damon… Moi, je n'ai jamais essayé de te faire croire que j'avais des sentiments pour toi, et de toute façon, toi, tu n'aurais pas été assez stupide et naïf pour me croire… Mais… A t'entendre, j'ai l'impression de ne récolter que ce que je mérite. Maintenant écarte-toi s'il te plait, je vais essayer de sauver la relation que tu as pris tant de plaisir à détruire…**

**- Elena… Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?**

Je le fixais quelques secondes, incapable de prononcer un mot.

**- Non. Regarde-moi bien Damon, tu trouves que j'ai une tête à t'aimer ? Que J'ai l'air d'une fille capable de tomber amoureuse d'une personne aussi méprisable que toi ? Evidemment non.**

L'aimer… Personne sur Terre n'en aurait été capable plus de quelques secondes, il était bien trop détestable pour qu'on puisse s'attacher à lui de manière définitive. J'avais espéré qu'il changerait, que peut être son attitude envers moi avait été sincère, mais j'avais été bien naïve. J'avais été sur le point de tomber amoureuse pour de bon, je crois, mais le simple fait qu'il se débarrasse de moi comme si je n'étais qu'une parmi tant d'autres alors que je venais de m'offrir à lui avait suffit à geler toutes mes émotions dans l'œuf. Il me dégoutait. Et pourtant, à l'intérieur, cela faisait tellement mal… Le regard de Damon perdit de son intensité, et je me réjouissais à l'idée de le blesser comme il venait de le faire pour moi. Il s'écarta de mon chemin et j'entrai dans la voiture en claquant violemment la portière. Il frappa doucement à la vitre, je l'entrouvris seulement.

**- Il est au cimetière…**

Je le regardais d'un œil mauvais et soupçonneux qu'il sembla bien interpréter.

**- Pourquoi je mentirais ?**

**- Parce que tu ne sais faire que ça Damon… Mentir…**

* * *

_**POV Damon**_

* * *

Quelle garce… Quelle magnifique garce… Je m'étais attendu à tout sauf à ça ! Quel surprenant retournement de situation ! Elle avait réussis à me toucher là où ça faisait mal, un véritable coup-bas, et pourtant, mes sentiments pour elle n'en était que décuplé, accentuant par la même occasion la douleur de la voir me parler aussi froidement. Il parlait qu'on fait toujours du mal à ce qu'on aime, je me rend compte aujourd'hui à quel point c'est vrai, quand je lis dans ses yeux ce désespoir hurlant contre lequel je ne peux rien. J'aimerais quand même rappeler que cet adage est incomplet, parce qu'il ne mentionne pas le fait qu'on aime également souvent ceux qui nous font du mal. C'est comme ça. C'est dans la nature humaine d'être profondément égoïste et masochiste. On n'y peut rien. Quand elle est comme ça, elle me ferait presque penser à Katherine. Fière, conquérante et assoiffée de vengeance. Stefan avait tord à son sujet, elle n'est pas aussi naïve et innocente qu'elle n'en a l'air. J'essaye de tous vous faire croire que je vais bien, et que je prendrais presque ses paroles de façon positive, mais vous savez très bien que c'est faux. Mon cœur se déchire chaque seconde un peu, à mesure que la voiture disparaît de mon champ de vision. Elle part le retrouver. Elle me laisse là.

* * *

_**POV Elena**_

* * *

Direction le cimetière. Je n'étais absolument pas certaine de la véracité des propos du ténébreux et vicieux vampire, mais après tout, je n'avais rien à perdre à commencer mes recherches par ce lieu. Si l'information était fausse, au moins, je serais fixée pour de bon sur le caractère de celui qui venait de me manipuler en beauté. Je ne pouvais pas lui enlever cela, il était doué, et maitrisait à merveille l'art du mensonge éhonté et de la manipulation. Ses pensées et son esprit état tout comme lui, impétueux, indomptables, et par-dessus tout, complètement et définitivement insaisissable. J'essuyais rageusement les larmes qui me brouillaient la vue. J'arrivais enfin devant le cimetière, et alors que je m'apprêtais à écraser les freins, un projectile s'écrasa sur mon pare-brise, me faisant faire un tête-à-queue. Choquée, je me détachais et sortais rapidement du véhicule, inspectant les dégâts. Mon pare brise était bien fissuré, et j'avais eu de la chance qu'il ne m'explose pas au visage sur le coup. Je courrais sans plus attendre vers le cimetière. J'y trouvais Stefan, qui furieux, frappait du pied et visiblement de toute sa force dans les stèles, les explosant littéralement en mille morceaux. Je comprenais maintenant ce qui était venu frapper mon pare-brise.

**- Stefan…**


End file.
